Vacation
by anime-neko-chan
Summary: Kankuro goes on vacation after a battle and meets a girl worth being with. rated for later chapters
1. And then there was Kankuro

Hey this is anime-neko-chan here. I don't own naruto or any of the characters, but Midori is mine, she is my own made up character. Remember please don't be too harsh on the reviews if you don't like the story.

Name: Hanako, Midori

Clan: Hanako

Eyes: Emerald Green

Hair: Long and Brown

Job: Medic-nin at the Konoha Hospital and the Konoha Animal Hospital

Winter was drawing closer and the battle in Konoha was coming to an end. Midori was at the Konoha Hospital treating her mother and others the had been captured hostage and saved. While she was finishing up with her mom a nurse suddenly burst into the room. "Midori-sama! The battle... Its over" she said.

"Really?! That's Terrific." she said back. "But, we just got another patient in, he is severely hurt, and because you are one of the most skilled nurses here, we need you to treat him." the nurse said. "Okay just let me finish right her im almost done...um, what room is he in?" Midori said.

"He is on the third floor room 255b" the nurse answered and turned to leave. About 3 minutes later Midori said goodbye to her mother and went upstairs.

"It took you long enough." was the first thing she heard when she entered the room. The comment came from a boy with various cuts and scratches on him in different shapes and sizes. '_Well if you take away all of the wounds he has, he pretty...cute' _Midori thought.

"Sorry I was finishing up some other business." she said and continued "But as long as im here there should be no problem" she said smartly with a smirk. She walked up to the hospital bed he was lying in and picked up the clipboard that was on the table next to the bed. _'Whoa! She's hot.' _he thought once he got a better view of her.

"So, your name is Kankuro?" she said. Kankuro nodded. "Ok...My name is Midori." she said. " Its interesting how your name goes with your eyes." he said with a smirk. (A/N: if you did not know, Midori is Japanese for green) "And its interesting how you can joke around in your condition." Midori said back, her face changing from smirk to serious, so did Kankuro's. "Okay, lets get down to business, I need to patch up your wounds, so I need you to take off your shirt." she said.

Kankuro was about to do as he was told until he remembered something, he didn't have a shirt on, technically; he had on a "jumpsuit" like outfit on. And he did not want to take off his clothes in front of someone he just met. "there is no way im doing that" he spat. Midori realized the problem "Oh….Well…, You still need to be healed so I need you to take that off." she stated. "Like I said before. There is no way im doing that" he said.

_' My gosh! He may be cute but he is acting like a child'_ Midori thought and the said. "Well, if you don't take it off, I will, and you wont like it." Midori smirked at her words. " And just what exactly are you going to do?" Kankuro asked smirking also. " Well, I tried the easy way, so I guess the hard way" Midori said getting closer to Kankuro and pulling something out of her weapon/medicine pouch. "I'd like to see you try any thing" Kankuro said.

Next thing he knew he was pinned down on the bed with nothing but his boxers on. "Now that, that's settled. I will start." Midori said. Midori built up healing chakara in her hands and placed them on Kankuro. _'Her hands…they feel so warm.'_ Kankuro thought before he drifted into a sound sleep.

After working on healing the upper part of Kankuro's body, Midori noticed a big long deep cut on his leg and she began to work on it. Kankuro slowly woke from his sleep feeling the same warmth that was on the upper part of his body, on the upper part of his leg. His eyes shot open. "What are you doing?!" he asked blushing furiously.

"Im healing your leg, what does it look like? And why are you blushing, its not like im going to do anything." she said. Suddenly the warm feeling spread throughout his body lulling him to another deep slumber.

What did you think? Please leave reviews and I will give you a cookie.


	2. Love at first Towel?

**Hey this is anime-neko-chan here! I do not own naruto btu Midori is my own made up character. Here's chapter 2 enjoy!**

The next day Kankuro woke up and noticed that he was back in her clothes, which looked like they had been cleaned and patched up, and he also noticed that Midori was still in the room, her head lying on his chest, sound asleep. 'She looks so peacful and beautil while she is alseep.' he thought and smiled.

A couple of minutes later Midori woke up. "Good morning Kankuro." she said while yawning and streching. "Morning." he said back, sad because her warmth was gone. "Well, you're all patched up and ready to go so you can check out any time." Midori said. "Okay" he said and continued, "Hey, um...Midori, if you dont mind...Can I take you out for lunch this afternoon?...You know as a thanks for helping me." he said blushing a little. Midori smiled and thought to herself 'aww, he likes me.' "Yeah, I'd like that." she said and looked at her watch. "Oh Crap! I am going to be late if I dont leave now!" She she said as she ran out the door.

Kankuro follwed and checked out so that he could leave the hospital. "HEY! Midori! Wait up!" Kankuroo yelled as he ran after her. Midori came to a hault, when she turned around her bangs along with the rest of her hair whipped through the air gracefully. With the happy, energetic, and spunky glisten in her eyes, she looked absolutly adorable. It was as if time had stopped. Kankuro was speechless and out of breath as he stared at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"I...um, I wanted to see if we could walk together." he huffed , still catching his breath from running. She nodded and they began to walk. "So...What was that all about? You just ran out." Kankuro asked. "I have another job at the animal hospital." Midori answered. Kankuro was surprised...you have two jobs AND your a ninja." he said. Midori laughed a little. "Huh? Hey, what are you laugh-"

Kankuro stopped his sentence when he noticed a wrecked building. It was the inn that he was staing at. "Crap" Kankuro muttered, hoping that Midori did not hear, but she did." What's wrong?" she asked. "Well, um...You see that inn over there, or at least what's left of it." Midori nodded and Kankuro continued "Well that's where i was staying." he said "So you have no place to stay?" Midori asked. "No, I usually stay at my friend's house but he is on a mission." Kankuro said. "Well, why don't you...um, if you dont mind, why dont you stay with me?" she said smiling a little. "Su...sure." he said back.

Midori had a nice big three bedroom apartment, well two actually because she uses one as an office. "Okay, we're here." she said as they entered the house. "It's nice." he said. "Kankuro your room will be this way." Midori said they walked down the hall into a room with a bed, a bookshelf, and a desk with a computer on it. The room was painted lavender.

"Sorry if you don't like the color. My friend just moved out." she said. " No problem" he answered. "Oh! My room is just down the hall next to the office and across from the bathroom." she said. "Okay, thanks." he replied.

Midori was getting out of the shower when she noticed that she did not have a towel. "Kankuro!" she yelled as she walked up to the door. " Yeah?" he said as he walked up to the door, blushed, then closed his eyes and turned around. "Um, could you get me a towel, they are in my closet."

Kankuro walked into her room and searched the closet, but he couldn't find any towels. "Hey Midori! I can't find any towels!" Kankuruo yelled . Suddenly while Kankuro was double checking the closet, Midori ran into the room and hid by her bed covering herself with her cover so the Kankuro couldn't see anything. "WHA-What are you doing?!" Kankuro asked when he turned around. "Um,...you can go now." Midori said while blushing. Kankuro clearly see Midori's figure which caused him to blush and get a slight nosebleed, so he ran out of the room.

**I am sorry that i updated so late i couldn't find a way that Kankuro could move in with Midori, but the other thought that i had is going into a new story that i will start soon, and in a way all of the stories i have so far will be connected in some way...Well actually two of them, this story and my new story about Gaara the title is 'Sound of a Blue Desert'. **

**Well i hope that you liked this chapter and i hope that you will keep reading and reviewing.**


	3. I'm Not Sick part 1

**Hey this is anime-neko-chan here and i do not own naruto. Well here is chapter 3. Enjoy!**

At lunch Kankuro walked up to the Konaha Animal Hospital to get Midori. "Midori-sama, there's this really cute guy in the lobby asking for you." Midori's assistant said. "Um, could you send him in here for me please." Midori asked. "Sure." the assistant said as she left.

About three minutes later Kankuro entered the room. "Hey" he said. "Hey Kankuro...Could you help me with this?" she said. Midori was feeding the animals. "Yeah" he answered. After a while all of the cats suddenly began to purr, rub up against, meow, and crawl all over Kankuro. "Hey, what are they doing?!" Kankuro said a bit frantic-like and laughing. Midori scanned him up and down with her eyes. "They probaly think that you are some kind of cat person." she said giggling and pointing at the hood of his outfit which looked liked cat ears. Kankuro blushed in embarrasment and started lauging also.

After feeding the animals they both headed out to Ichiraku Ramen.As they sat down and ordered thier food, two people entered the ramen shop. It was Naruto and Hinata. Naruto turned to Kankuro. "Hey Kankuro!...Who's your friend?" he said while looking at Midori.Hinata spoke up "Hello, Midori-chan." Midori waved at Hinata. "Hinata? You know her?" Naruto asked. "Hai, Naruto, I lived with her before I moved in with you." Hinata said quietly.

"So Kankuro, is Midori your girlfriend?" Naruto asked while smiling. Kankuro and Midori both looked at each other and blushed beet red. "Um- No, no! We are just friends" Midori and Kankuro said still blushing. Naruto began laughing. "I'm just kidding, sorry."he said still laughing.

Kankuro got his blush under control."So, Naruto why are you here anyways? Don't you have a mission?"Kankuro asked. "Well, Granny Tsunade said leave as soon as we can. So I figured that Hinata and I could get something to eat before we left."Naruto said. "Anyways Kankuro why are you here?" Naruto asked still smiling. Kankuro and Midori blushed again. "Well...um I-" Kankuro was interupted. "Kankuro wanted to take me out as a thank you for helping him in the hospital." Midori stated. "oh...Also Kankuro where are you going to stay for your vacation since Im going on a mission?" Naruto asked.

"He is staying with me." Midori stated seeing that Kankuro was for some reason speechless."Hey, Midori." Naruto smiled and continued. "I think that Kankuro likes you. What do you think?" Kankuro imediatly stopped blushing and gave Naruto a look that said 'Stop takling or you will be in a world of hurt.' So Naruto and Hinata just sat, ate, and then left. "Bye Midori-chan, Kankuro-kun. Sorry about the way Naruto was acting." Hinata said as she and Naruto left to go on their Mission.

When they were finished eating, Kankuro and Midori walked back to the animal hospital. "Well, I guess I will see you later." Kankiro said as they got closer to the door. "Yeah, I will see you later." Midori said as she walked into the buliding.

**KankuroKankuroKankuroKankuroKankuroKankuroKankuroKankuroKankuro**

After I left the hospital I decided to take a walk. To the Inn that I was supposed to be staying in actually.When I got to the Inn I began searching the ground to see if atleast some of my clothes were safe. I did find my clothes but, they had numerous holes and they looked small. I will buy some later if I can, I thought.

After about an hour or two of walking I headed back to Midori's house, but for some reason I ended up at the animal hospital. As I entered I saw Midori. "Hey Kankuro!...You came at the right time. I was just about to head home." she said as she walked up to me. She looked tired. Really tired. For some reason, I don't know why, but I began to worry.

After walking a bit I turned to Midori who looked as if she was going to pass out. "Hey, Midori, are you feeling well?" I asked. "Yeah, Im fine just a little tired from work." she said, trying to put as much energy as she could in her answer, to make it seem like nothing was wrong.

"Are you sure? I mean by the looks of it, it's like you have been woking alot for a while." I stated. "well you are right about me working really hard lately, but it's not like i am going to get sic-." Midori suddenly passed out.


	4. I'm Not Sick part 2

**Hey this is anime-neko-chan here. I don't own naruto or any of the characters, but Midori belongs to me. I can make her do whatever I want! Bwahahahaha!...ha...cough. Anyway, here's chapter 4.**

**MidoriMidoriMidoriMidoriMidoriMidoriMidoriMidoriMidoriMidoriMidori**

I was surprised to see Kankuro at the Animal Hospital when it was time for me to leave.The next thing I knew he was telling me that I shouldn't work so hard or push myself. But of course, me being the person that I am I said "Im fine, really, it's not like Im going to get sic-" Then I passed out. I mean come on, I should have known that I was going to pass out. Damn that long walk home.

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQURSTVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUV**

"Midori! Midori, are you okay?!" Kankuro said as he slightly shook her. Kankuro then picked Midori up and quickly went to her house.

Kankuro rushed into the house and placed Midori on her bed. Then he ran into the kitchen and got a wet towel to help bring her fever down.

It was around dinner time and Midori was still sleeping. He had learned from his mom before she died that anything with leeks in it can help a fever, so he decided to make leek soup for Midori. When he was finished he went into Midori's room with the food. As he entered Midori tried to sit up.

"Don't push yourself, it'll only make you more worn out than you already are."Kankuro said. "I know. But I can't eat while laying down can I,_ doctor Kankuro._" Midori said teasingly."Hey, Im not your doctor, so just hurry up and eat." Kankuro stated."Didn't you just tell me not to push myself? And besides, I can't eat leeks. Im allergic." Midori said."Well how was I supposed to know." Kankuro said back.

"So what can you take to get over this?"Kankuro said."Um, look inside the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and get the small bag that has cruhsed up sakura leaves in it, and also bring me a small bowl." she ordered. After a while Kankuro came back with the items that she wanted. Midori then took the bowl and put some of the sakura leaves in the bowl."Kankuro, do you still have that leek soup?" Midori asked."Yeah, it's right here." Kankuro said as he handed her the bowl. Midori poured a little bit in the smaller bowl and mixed it up with the leaves, then she drank it.

"Kankuro, this will make me very sleepy so I may be sleeping through tomarrow. So, as a favor will you stop by my jobs and tell them that I will not be coming in?" she asked."Sure, no problem."he said as he left and said goodnight.

**KankuroKankuroKankuroKankuroKankuroKankuroKankuroKankuroKankuroKankuro**

The next morning I went to check on Midori and for some reason she was on the floor far away from her bed. 'Maybe she tried to get up last night and fell' I thought as I walked up to her to put back in her bed.

As I picked up up off the floor her eyes shot open and then slightly closed as if she were in a daze. Then she told me to put her down, after that she made an attempt to walk out of her room.'Was she Crazy? She will hurt herself if she is up, especially if she is like this.' I thought.

"Mi-Midori."I said and she just kept walking. "Midori!" I said again. This time she turned around to face me and tripped in the process luckly I was quick enough to catch her. "Midori? Are you okay?" I said. What happened next really shocked me. Midori suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Kankuro kitty-kun! You look soo cute today!" she said. 'What in god's name did she drink for medicine last night?' I thought. She was suddenly getting closer to my face so I stood up trying to escape her grasp, my whole face was red."Nani? Kankuro kitty-kun? Where are you going?" she said as if she were a child.

'What have I gotten myself into' I thought as she suddenly began crying "Kan- Kankuro kitty-kun why are you leaving? Do you not like me anymore?"She said while still crying. Suddenly she went mad and charged at me" I won't let you leave! Even if I have...to...kill you..." she said just before she passed out and fell asleep.

'She has problems...I wonder if it was the medicine that she took.' I thought as I put Midori in her bed and left the house.

**Next Time on: Vacation ****Kankuro realizes his feelings for Midori**

**Well that was chapter four, Thanks for reading!Please reveiw.**

**-anime-neko-chan**


	5. Realization and Naughty Dreams

**Hey this is anime-neko-chan here. I don't own naruto or any of the characters, but Midori is mine! You can't have her!**

**_Midori: What's your problem? _****_  
_****_Kankuro: Yeah shouldn't you be getting on with the story?  
_****_Neko-chan: Oh hush you just want me to do the story so that you can get all lovey dovey with Midori-chan!  
_****_Kankuro: Shut Up!  
_****_Midori: Kankuro, Is that true?  
_****_Kankuro: I, um...well-  
_****_Neko-chan:_ Well Here's Chapter 5!Enjoy!**

Kankuro left the house somewhat franticly as he started toward the hospital.

**Kankuro POV  
**

'Okay Midori totally lost it this morning' I thought to myself as i neared the hospital, but i mean come on **nobody** acts like that on a normal basis so it must have been that medicine that she took.'And what did she mean by did I not like her anymore? I never really did say that I didn't like her I just thought that she was hot at first.'I thought as I entered the hospital and walked up to the front desk. Sakura was there, I remember her because Naruto used to like her.

"Hey Kankuro what brings you here, I thought that you checked out yesterday?" she asked smiling. " I, uh, came to tell you that Midori won't be coming in today." she gave me a questionable look so I decided to continue. "When we were walking home yesterday she passed out from exhaustion of working so much, and when we got home she took some medicine and said that she would not be coming to work today." When I finished Sakura had this weird smile on her face, but she wasn't looking at me. When I turned around I saw Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage.

"Your Kankuro, right?" I nodded and she continued. "You said that Midori wasn't coming in today because of a medicine that she took?" I nodded again and she continued "Can you tell me what exactly was in the medicine that she took?". I nodded and told her, when I finished she looked like she was going to laugh."Well Kankuro, when she wakes up tell her that her vacation has started." she said as I nodded and left for the animal hospital.

When I entered Midori's assistant I believe it was, walked up to me."Hey, you're the guy from yesterday!"she said somewhat excitedly. "Um, y-yeah" I said and continued "Midori wanted me to report that she won't be coming in for sometime."I finished. The assistant's eyes widened"What happened? Is she okay?"she asked eagerly. "She's just exhausted from work, so she is sleeping since she passed out yesterday." I say just before I leave.

"Hey" the assistant stops me and continues"You...you like her don't you?"she was frowning now. "I- I don't know. We just met. But I guess I could say that she is really cute and has a good personality." I said blushing somewhat. The assistant got a wicked smile on her face. "Well, if things don't work out you can always ask me out or something." she said flirtingly.I looked at her shocked while her smile widened.

"I, um-thanks, but you might have to find someone else." I said as I walked out of the building going back to Midori.

**Normal POV**

Kankuro entered the house cautiously, only to find Midori sleeping on the couch shivering.

'Why is she in here?' Kankuro thought as he went to the hall closet to grab a blanket only to be jumped on from behind.

"What the-!"

Kankuro's words were silenced by Midori's lips fiercely crashing against his in a heated kiss.  
After about a minute of nibbling on each others lips Kankuro finally regained his senses and stopped the kiss, getting Midori off him in the process.

"Mi-Midori? What was that all about?" Kankuro asked only to find that she had fallen back to sleep. 'She is really starting to scare me now.' he thought as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room and put her in her bed.  
"Today is going to be a long day, I can tell." Kankuro said as he looked down at Midori "I just hope she gets better soon." he said as he turnd. 'Maybe I do like her.' he thought to himself as he turned back to Midori, kissed her on her cheak and left the room.

It was lunch time when Kankuro went back to Midori's room. 'I wonder if she's hungary, she's been sleepig in her room all day.' he thought as he entered Midori's room only to find er squirming around on her bed.

**Midori's Dream**

_Kankuo gained the courage to ask Midori out.__On the way home she gave im a kiss which soon turned passionate and heated as they entered the house and headed to Midori's bed. Once their clothes were dscarded all over the room only moans of pleasure could be heard. Kankuro began to move from Midori's mouth to her ear, there, he began to nibble. He then moved down to her neck and began to suck and nibble on a sensitive area, which caused her to squrim and call out Kankuro's name. "mmmm, Ka-Kankuro." "Midori" was the __only __thing he responed. "MIDORI!" this sounded more urgent than the last time. "MIDORI! WAKE UP!". wake up? wasn't she already up?_

**End Dream**

Midori's eyes opened slowly, only to find a flustard Kankuro staring at her. "I wa-wanted to know if you were hungary, s-since you were sleeping all day." he said stuterring and blushing. 'What's wrong with him? Why is he-.Oh no I must have been talking in my sleep. I think he must have heard me.' Midori thought as she to began to blush, "Uh, y-yeah. I am kinda hungary." she said as he nodded and left.

As the door shut Kankuro ran to the kitchen still blushing as he slide to the floor. "She was having an erotic dream about me." he said still blushing.

**SOO SORRY IT TOOK SOO LONG! I hope you like this chapter. Im having idea problems or you could just say writers block.**

**Over and Out -neko-chan**


End file.
